It's A Wonderfull Life?
by KatlynMaxineRider
Summary: AU-Fem!Takuya. Takuya Kanbara thought she was an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life. That is until her parents were murdered by what appears to be professional hit men! And on top of all that she is now the sole beneficiary of millions, she didn't even know her parents had! At least she has her best friend Kouichi to back her up, and his somewhat charming twin brother.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Kouichi's POV:

_ Todays the day! Today I'm finally going tell Kouji! He's walking his dog again, nows my chance!_ I move from my place behind the pole I've been hiding behind and make my way towards him... Only to trip on a rock._ Damn! I knew i was clumsy, but i didn't think i was that clumsy! _

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up so fast i swear i got whiplash, only to see the object of my inner Delema staring at me with a concerned face so much like my own... _Way to make a first impression Kouichi, man what was i thinking! Was i just going go up to him and say 'Hi, Kouji. You don't know me, but I'm your twin brother. I've been living with our mother. Ya know, the one you thought was dead all these years?' I'd better hurry up and go, save myself any further embarrassment... _

"Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time" I said while helping myself up.

"Look, I should really get going. Thanks for your concern, bye!"

"Wait! Don't go!" _Great! He must realize some things up! _

"Y-Yeah?" I couldn't help stuttering.

"...You look, really familiar. Do we know each other from some where? I could swear I-  
We both immediately turn our heads to the crash up the driveway. Standing there in complete shock is non other than our dad. That crash we heard was probably, two thousand dollars worth of fine china hitting the pavement. _Could this day get anymore awkward?!_

"Kousei? What's wrong i heard a crash, are you okay?" Out steps his wife and i guess our step Mother. _I Spoke to soon, it's only going to keep getting more awkward._

"Kouichi..." He whispers like its a curse and if he were to close his eyes it might just go away.

Nobodies POV:

They all just stood there. And for awhile nobody said anything.

"What's going on here, Dad? Do you know this guy?" Kouji Said, not one to like awkward silences.

"Kouji, theres been something I've been meaning to tell you but it's never really been the right moment, i guess though that the moments here now." Kousei awkwardly stated.

"Moments passed, get to it!" Kouji said through gritted teeth. You could tell he was loosing his patience with all this. Kousei sighed and then cleared his throat, mentally preparing himself for what could be the last time his son would ever speak to him again.

"Your mother, she isn't dead. We were separated and since we didn't want to have the awkward custody where you boys spend time with me for a while and the spend time with your mother for a while, we each took one of you and agreed to never see each other again. And maybe that was cruel, seeing as you two are twins and share a special bond that not a lot of people understand, but it seemed like a good idea at the time..." He finished trailing off.

"So what your trying to tell me, is that you lied to me all my life! Making me believe my mother was dead. And this guys actually my twin brother whom i never knew even exited!" Both his dad and his stepmother winced at his tone.

"That's not just cruel, i cant even begin to describe my-" He cut off voice cracking. Then turned to Kouichi.

"Our Mothers alive right? Where is she?" Kouji asked in a broken voice.

"I can take you to see her if you'd like?" Kouichi quietly responded.

"Wait, Kouji! lets sit down and talk about this for a sec!" His Father desperately pleaded.

"You had twelve years to want to talk about this! Now me and my _brother_ are gonna go visit our mom! And I'll have to decide weather or not i want to forgive you." Kouji spat out with so much venom in his voice, that even Kouchi flinched. He turned and started walking out the drive way.

"Come on, um... Kouichi? You lead the way." Kouji said, his voice taking a softer tone while addressing his twin. And without any further protest from anyone else they quietly made there way to they're mothers house.

_'Out of all the possible outcomes of my visit, this i was not expecting.'_ Kouichi Sadly thought to himself.


	2. Ch:1 Dark Endings, Yet New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Kouichi's POV:

_As far as awkward silences go this is probably the most awkward a silence has ever been... If that even makes sense I feel as though i should say something to clear the air, you can tell he's still tense and coming down from that adrenaline high he had a few moments ago._ I'm abruptly snapped out of my inner monologue when he suddenly stops.

"Hey, I'm sorry about back there..." Kouji says and though he sounds sincere he's obviously still upset.

"And you don't have to do this you know, it's not like you owe me anything. I just happen to be your dads other son." he states sulkingly. I hide my smile. Gosh, he's got i'm guilty written all over his face. Reminds me of someone else i know...

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way..." I start, finally turning to face him.

"But ever since i heard from Grandma that I had younger brother. A twin! I started watching you... Not in a stalkerish way! I- Man, I'm only making this more awkward aren't I?" By now Kouji was using his hand to muffle his laughter. Glad at least one of us finds my suffering funny.

"Anyways. I was working up the nerve to at least talk to you i wasn't sure exactly what i was gonna say yet, but i felt like i had to say something. Excuses always held me back though. Lame excuses. It got so bad that my friend had to step in and smack some sense into me, quite literally in fact. She's the only one I told I didn't even know what to say to Mom and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even come to see you today..." I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Your alright Bro." Kouji Laughed.

"It's actually kind of refreshing to see someone from our family so level headed like you. I think you may have restored my faith in humanity once more." He said smiling and from what I've observed that's actually a very rare and uncharacteristic part of his behavior, i couldn't help smiling too.

"If your still up to meeting Mom, the train stations just up ahead since we live on the other side of town." I said unsure.

"Yeah, of course! Lets go." He stated falling back into his usual self.

As we arrived at the train station I instantly regretted not giving mom a heads up she hasn't been in the best of health recently and the last thing i wanna do is give her a heart attack. I debated weather or not i should call her and give her a heads up as we boarded the train, then thought against it. I'd be rude to do that in-front of Kouji and would probably ruin whatever kind of odd peace we have between us.

"Kouichi?" He sounded unsure of what he was about to ask.

"Yes?" I said softly.  
"Whats Mom like? I mean- I just" He fished like he was too embarrassed to continue.

"She's amazing. Ya know, she raised me all by herself, even while having to work two jobs she still managed to make time for me and always smiled. Any other expression would look too odd on her. She's not perfect, like most people aren't, she hasn't always been in the best of health and sometimes it feels like we're just barely making ends meet, but-" I pause and take a breath. No need to look like an emotional sap on the train in-front of all these people.

"It's been a good life. It is a good life and i'm happy. Mom is too but i know that she probably misses you, after all you are her son too." I stop feeling as though i'd said enough.

"She does sound pretty amazing..." He murmurs trailing off.

"Yeah." not really having anything else to say. A sort of calm comfortable silence falls upon us one that seems to make all our worry's go away, it stays that way the rest of the train ride.

As we stand in front of my house i contemplate how this is going to work. Kouji shuffles his feet awkwardly, while standing next to me.

"Wait here." I finally say.

"I'll be right back." I walk inside my house praying that it all works out.

Kouji's POV:

I watched him go in to get our Mother and looking at his face earlier i realized hes just as nervous as i am. it got me thinking that as great as mom sounds, we haven't seen each other since her and split up... Does she actually want to see me? Or am i just the other son, the one she never got to know. as i wait here these thoughts that could play part in a harsher reality run through my mind. People have always said i'm a pessimist I had been so angry before, then i felt guilty and confused, until now i haven't realized just how nervous i really am. My hands are shaking. _I've never felt this way before, I've always been so confident and calm, some might say antagonistic should i even be here? It's not like i want to go home, i don't think i could look my father in the eye and ever feel the same way again_. The opening of the front door startles me out of my thoughts.

"Kouji!" I watch my mother run out of the house, almost like she just dropped everything she was doing realizing that this was far more important. She comes up to me and gathers me in her arms and as i feel her warm tears hit my shoulder, suddenly all those negative thoughts i had earlier don't matter. Oh. So this is what its like... even though i might deny it later, for a moment i swear i feel wet tracks down my cheeks. When she finally lets go i gather her hands in mine.

"I thought i'd never see you again..." She quietly exclaims. _Kouichi was right, she really does have a smile that could light up a whole room._

"Won't you come in?" She asks softly. Not trusting my voice at the moment, i nod my head yes and we make our way inside. As i walk through the front door, i notice the kitchen looks like a happy accident. There's cookies and brownies and cakes galore. So that's why she way wearing an apron covered in frosting and batter.

"Mom where you expecting someone?" Kouichi asks also noticing the mess.

"I knew that you were bringing your brother." She says calmly and walks through the mess with grace.

"How? The only one i told was- Oh." He says seeming less surprised. His friend perhaps?

"She felt guilty about keeping it from me and came over to give some emotional support. But you know her, that girl has always had trouble keeping secrets. After she told me i'll admit i was a bit upset as being kept out of the loop... But at the same time, i understood why you didn't tell me. She offered to do anything to make it up to me so i got her to help me with a job and with assisting me with the sweets." She finished with a knowing smile.

"Wait, so she's still here? Whe-"

" ? Are you sure that It doesn't look dum- Kouichi!" In walks in probably one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, with brown hair as long as her shoulder blades and wearing a bright yellow sun dress, that looks like its still being sowed on the bottom. The moment she spots us she runs and hides behind the door frame her face as red as a tomato.

"T-Takuya?" My twin stutters, his jaw dropping and eyes so wide they looked like they might pop out.

Takuya's POV:

Oh my god! I can't believe he saw me wearing this! Talk about embarrassing .. I take a small peek in the door frame only to see Kouichi standing there like a slack-jawed idiot. _Dorkichi! your so obvious!_ Cheeks still warm from the utter embarrassment i walk back in with my head held high. Takuya Kanbara is no coward! I clear my throat and Kouichi seems to snap out of it.

"Oh, Takuya stop fidgeting! You look adorable! Doesn't she Kouichi?" Said .

"Uh, yeah!" I face palm.

"I mean yes, Takuya you look very pretty" He finishes lamely.

"Thanks alot Kouichi!" I grind out through my teeth, which seems to make him flinch. I smirk, and turn my attention to the forth occupant in the room.

"Kouji, right? 'Ichi's told me a lot about you!" I say back to my peppy cheery self.

"Yeah, hi..." he trails off awkwardly. _Great, he's the lone wolf type..._ I sarcastically think to myself while trying not to frown.

" , I'm gonna go get changed real quick. Wouldn't wanna break 'Ichi more than he already is." I say giggling and maybe my cheeks turned a little red.

I couldn't get out of there faster, as soon as i was out of sight, i gently ripped off the offending piece of clothing that made me feel like a fool. Quickly, i put on my tan khakis and my orange t-shirt, i tied my red jacket around my waist having no need for it and finally slipping on my signature goggles. I may have spent a few moments 'Primping' in the mirror of the bathroom.

After deeming myself acceptable, i made my way back to the others where it appears they've moved them selves to the living room and are munching on the many cakes and cookies. _Somebody's gotta eat 'em!_ I sit down next to Kouichi is sitting by himself obviously wanting to give his brother some alone time with they're Mom.

"Hey, I didn't get the chance to ask before, but are you okay? I mean how did it go? Ya know, with your dad? Kouji and your Mom seem to be doing well..." I trail off waiting for his response. He sighs.

"He seemed nervous off, like i was intruding on his life. But i feel bad because i put him in an awkward position with Kouji. Kouji seemed really upset and spiteful towards Dad and i cant help feeling that's my fault." He put on a forced smile.

"Idiot. No way is it your fault! Your Dads the moron who didn't want to take the time to know you, as for Kouji that guy seems like he's got issues, no offence, but he seems like an angry guy with a short temper." I finished feeling as though i'd accomplished something grand.

"You mean like you?" He laughs out. I pout.

"No...! Different!" I say while crossing my arms and turning my head, this only makes him chuckle more.

"Dorkichi!" I mumble.

"Come on Takuya don't be like that! Your so much cuter when you smile." He says sill laughing. He pokes my cheek I smile. Its impossible to stay mad at this idiot.

"It's good to see you not being such a downer anymore, I missed my Kouichi. And for what its worth i think you look better when you smile too." I finished, giggling when he blushes. _This guy... Always making me want to act like a girl._

"Oh... Your a tomboy." Kouji interrupts, in a 'so that's it' tone, finally seeming to have noticed us. I sit there stunned for about two seconds, before glaring.

"Oh, and your a jerk. Now that we've stated the obvious, let us return to the matter at hand?" I growl, going on the offensive.

"Down, girl." Kouichi says, already used to my short temper. I growl again and turn my head.

We're knocked out of our quiet stupor when a breaking news story pops up. shushes us and turns up the volume.

_ 'And this just in it appears that a fire has broken out at one of the resident neighborhoods in Shibuya, we go to Kiyomi Takada, on the scene:_

_Thanks Takashi, the fire appears to have come out of nowhere and its owners have yet to be identified, nor do we know if there was anyone inside- oh hold on im hearing that we've been given conformation that the home has been identified as the Kanbara residence and that they've taken the day off to celibrate they're sons birthday and should be home, fire fighters are working as fast as they can to put out the fire-'_

It was as if time slowed down but refused to stop, as if mocking me and saying _'There's nothing you can do this is happening.'_ It doesn't stop me from running out of the house and down the block, ignoring the calls for my name. As i approach my destination, my worst fears come to light my house, my home is in-golfed in flames. I try to go in but the officers hold me back. I struggle and think back to this morning the last time i saw my family.

-Flashback-

_"Takuya? Whats wrong? You seem a bit upset, you've got the same look on your face that your father does when he's done something wrong." Came my Mothers concerned voice._

_"Mom, is keeping an important secret from someone you care about wrong? Even if someone equally as important told you this secret in confidence? But you feel that if you don't tell them the guilt will eat you alive and they might feel hurt?" I spoke real fast trying to get my point across quickly._

_"That depends, whats the secret?" My Father cut in._

_"Hiroaki!" Mom shouts and glares at him for cutting in. Dad seems to shrink under her gaze_

_"Takuya, though its true that keeping certain thing from people can be hurtful, its completely up to you how you chose to deal with situation involving, Kouichi and his Mother..." She winks at me and gives me that knowing Motherly smile._

_"Yeah, Bud. You do what you gotta do." Dad interrupts again giving me a thumbs up. This time though Mom only rolls her eyes and him and smiles._

_"Thanks you guys are the best! I'm gonna go see right now!" I grab my jacket and am about to walk out the door until a tug on my shirt stops me._

_"Where ya goin sis? Are you gonna miss my party?" He pouts tearing up._

_"Don't worry little buddy! I'll be back real soon I promise!" I exclaim while swiping some frosting off the cake._

_"Takuya!" My Mother scolds._

_"Sorry, couldn't resist! You always make the best cakes Mom! Love you, see you later!" I shout already out the door._

_"I love you too honey! Be safe!" she yells_

_"I Will!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"No! You gotta let me go in! That my house! Mom and Dad, my little brothers in there! I promised him i'd come back! Please!" I beg screaming. They only give me pitying glances, standing they're ground. From behind me i can feel familiar arms wrap themselves around me pulling me back, pulling my away from my family!

"Stop! Let me go! Shinya! Mom! Dad!" when dragging stops working he picks me up and carries me the rest of the way.

"Please, Kouichi don't do this you gotta let me go back!" I yell while struggling, he doesn't budge continuing to walk in the other direction I start hitting and punching him.

"Stop, please Takuya. You know why i can't let you go!" He's yelling at me, Kouichi never yells at me.

"Stupid Kouichi! I hate you! Let me go! Idiot! Moron! Let me go!" I don't even realize I was crying until he sets me down a good distance from the house and pulls me into his arms.

"Its okay, its gonna be okay! I'm sorry Takuya, I'm so so sorry." Suddenly i notice, that he's crying too. I cling to him so tight i may have crushed him, but he doesn't seem to mind, since he only hugs me tighter.

The rest of the night was a total blur. I waited in the hospital and they told me that there were no survivors, _then_ they tell me that the fire wasn't an accident and that it look like it was to cover up my parents murders. Two gun shot wounds to the chest each is what they were able to determine from they're charred remains and noted that it looked professorial My little brother wasn't so lucky, he was probably hiding in his room when he heard the gun shots and was trapped there when the fire broke out.

The funeral was just as empty and dull as i felt right then. Even Kouji's family showed up to pay they're respect. The whole thing was sad and gloomy until some mysterious 'Men in Black' showed up.

"Takuya Kanbara." The first one stated, as it was not a question. I looked up with blank face, still holding my family's portrait.

"We are sorry for your loss, but we're here to tell you that not everything is what it seems. You may be wondering why two ordinary middle class citizens like your parents were taken out. Though i can't reveal everything because your not of age, i can tell you this, they're 'other' job payed well, and you are the sole beneficiary of this sum. And as per your parents request, you will not be sent to a foster care instead you'll be staying with your friend over there." He paused pointing to Kouichi.

"We've already spoken with and she has agreed and is willing to take custody of you." The second one explained.

"When the time comes, we'll tell you everything. Its your responsibility to Finnish your parents work and you may not be aware of it yet but they left they're research with you somehow. All you need to do is find it." Finished the first one. They turned to walk away, then the second one looked back.

"And Takuya, don't look so defeated. That fiery attitude of yours is exactly why your parents had so much faith in you, so never lose sight of yourself. Remember your never alone." He finished and left with his companion. It's as if those words ignited a spark in me, i'd been reborn and it was time for me to take a stand. I'd be just fine and i'll wait for them to come and finish this sad tale. I wiped the last of my tears, stood tall, and began walking my path. I never looked back not even to this very day...

AN: I had to end the chapter that way because the next one is gonna start off in a major time skip. Till next time! ^^


	3. Ch:2 Old Wounds and Takuya's Resolve

Chapter 2

-Time skip Four Years Later-

Takuya's POV:

I sat up in my bed so fast, it literally took my breath away. Gasping so i could try to regain my breath, with sweat dripping down my face and my waist length hair covering me like a blanket. _Just a dream._ I keep telling myself over and over again, to the point where i just wanna curl up an cry. I slap my cheeks to snap myself out of it, then let out a growl and chuck my sweat covered pillow at the door, making a quiet yet possibly noticeable bang. I sigh and scoot back to the wall, it's cold touch seeming to cool my overheated back. I turn my head to look at the clock. 3:57, Great! Looks like i'm not getting anymore sleep tonight! The door opens and in walks Kouichi with a grim look on his face.

"Bad dream?" He asks bluntly, yet still seeming to sound subtle.

"Yeah, just go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. The last thing I need is Kouji blaming me for leaving you sleep deprived. We count on that big brain of yours to survive the most difficult of challenges." I finish teasingly

"Glad to know, you think my 'big brain' is so useful. And Kouji can shove it! Weather or not you think you do, you need me around." He says smugly. _Ugh! When did this guy get so damn cocky! It used to be this brat couldn't tell someone off with out immediately apologizing and breaking down in tears! ...It's kinda hot. Not, that i'll ever tell him that! Frankly, I blame Kouji and JP! When those three get together, I swear I can feel my brain cells dying!_

"-tt- Liar! You just wanna see me half decent, Pervichi!" I say, sticking my tongue out childishly. _After all, he knows I sleep in a bra and a pair of my old shorts._ I think while pulling my covers up to my chest. He seems to laugh at my modesty.

"Ha! I'm the perv? This is coming from the shameless someone who groped me saying 'Wow, Kouichi! When'd you get so big!" He finishes trying to mimic my voice, and failing! _That's another thing about him, puberty came and went super fast for him (and Kouji) and now that somewhat scratchy voice I know and love, has become deep and masculinity (not that i'm complaining mind you)._ I glare at him for a good five seconds, then smirk.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it! I saw how you couldn't wait to leave to room and go take care of your little 'problem'." I say still smirking. He laughs and pats my leg through the covers.

"Not as much as you'd like to think. Ever considered that I couldn't wait to get away from my molester?" He pauses, in full on hysterics. I stare at him with one brow raised.

"Kidding! Kidding. You know, that was the first time that had ever happened to me right?" He says blushing. _Believe it or not, we're actually not together. We tried it once, but it didn't really work out, with all my emotional baggage. Now we're on some kind of break, since we agreed to wait for each other. Kouichi still thinks we can work things out now, but I told him I really couldn't deal with a romantic relationship right now and just want him to always be there when I needed him. He then pointed out that's what couples do, I said i didn't want anything official or to do anything couple related. I know it was selfish of me, but i really do like him and he knows that. I'm just not ready for him 'that way' yet, but i still need him._

"Anyway..." He continues

"We're getting off topic here, what was your dream about this time? You know you can tell me anything right?" He finishes softly. I sigh again, for the umpteenth time tonight.

"You know, I really can't remember... I guess you being here has that affect on me, huh?" I smile and we share one of those staring moments you only see in chick flicks or dramas. I glance at the clock again, this time saying 4:15.

"I'm obviously not going to get anymore sleep tonight, but that doesn't mean that you can't either. Go. I'm alright, really." My tone soft yet leaving no room for argument. He rests his hands on my cheeks, which I instantly cover with my own and leans in to kiss my forehead.

"Alright." He breathes on my face, making me warm all over again. Then he gets up and slowly releases my hands. When he leaves I hear the door close with a soft click. I release whatever breath I may have left, in what hopefully will be the final time I sigh tonight, run my fingers through my thick wavy hair and frown at the same door where Kouichi had been only moments ago._ I'm sorry, Kouichi. But this is something I have to do on my own. One day i'll tell you i promise!_ And the sad thing is, I think he already knows i'm lying to him, which only makes me feel worse. I open the drawer to my bedside table and pull out the envelope that was given to me yesterday afternoon.

_-Flashback-_

_ Once again I find myself sitting alone in the same park my parents used to take me and Shinya, desperately trying to hold on to all the good memories. I notice a little girl beg her Dad to push her on the swings and smile thinking about how Shinya always used to ask me to do the same thing. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the same two men from my family's funeral sit down on the bench on either side of me._

_"Its time Takuya." The first one says._

_"Time for what!? You never really explained last time we met..." I question somewhat aggressively__._

_"We were gonna wait until you turned eighteen. But things are... Complicated right now and we're out of time." The first one continues, seemingly ignoring my frustration. The second one pulls out an envelope__._

_"We couldn't risk sending this in the mail and having someone else seeing this." He says while handing it to me._

_"Open this only when your alone. And tell no one." The first one says flatly._

_"Lowe, you don't have to be so harsh to her! After all, we're the ones who need her help and are disrupting her life to ask for it." The second one seems to scold._

_"It's for her own good, Aguni! We don't even know if she remembers how to do it. Hiroaki and Yuriko only taught her once, your the one being soft just because you were named her godfather..." Lowe says, somewhat angrily__._

_"Wait, your my godfather?!" I exclaim totally shocked._

_"Yeah, girly! We've even met before the funeral, but you were too young to remember And I gotta say, you've become a beautiful young lady!" Aguni says with pride while grinning, brushing through his spiky blond mane then patting my head, I smile softly._

_"We're not here for your family reunion!" Lowe interrupts full on glaring._

_"We are out of time anyway, *sigh* In that envelope is a good portion of your parents research. But it's written in codes that only they could understand and we have reason to believe that, weather intentionally or not that you may know how to decipher it, being they're daughter and all. Our enemies will stop at nothing to get that, so even if you do manage to decipher it, show no one! we'll be watching over you as well as a few of our other colleagues. If you can, then we can finally end this, as well as get justice for your family's untimely death. The balls in your court Takuya Kanbara, what will you do?" He questions looking at me expectantly._

_"It's not like I have much of a choice, do I? I mean for all you know, your 'enemies' could already be aware that I may know how to do this, right? And no fair, using my parents death like that against me you manipulative bastard! Don't think i'll let you get away with that next time!" I finish glaring at him, he looks shocked for about two seconds before returning to his poker face._

_"For a moment there you we're just like your mother" I can just barley hear him mutter. 'So that's why this guys such a jerk?! He held a torch for my mom or something?' Aguni breaks out laughing and we both turn to stare at him._

_"Aww, girly! That was great! No one, ever talks to him like that!" He pauses for breath and continues laughing._

_"God, I always knew you'd be a little spitfire! Glad you took my advice and held on to that part of you that differs you from the rest and makes you so damn special! And very clever of you to figure out that the enemy could be on to you as well! Your a lot smarter than the organization gives you credit for." He finishes mellowing out._

_"Hey! Did you just imply that people think i'm dumb!" I pouted glaring._

_"Enough!" Lowe finally said after being quiet for so long._

_"We've stayed too long anyway. Any more would be too dangerous for all of us." He sighs getting up, Aguni following._

_"Lets see if your 'Will of Fire' is enough to solve this mystery and put an end to this ancient feud that's gone on long enough." He finishes walking away._

_"We're counting on you girly!" Aguni says says, he too is walking away. I watch they're silhouettes disappear as the sun goes down and realize its almost the evening and that I've been sitting here for hours. I glance at the envelope 'I won't let you down Mom and Dad. I promise to preserve your memory for as long as I am able'. 'Remember, your never alone.' I smile fondly remembering Aguni's words last time he saw me, thinking about Kouichi and my friends. 'I'm not alone...' Not wanting to worry them any longer I grab my belongings and continue to walk forward._

_-End Flashback-_

But still... Getting them involved in this could be dangerous for everyone and I don't ever want to lose the people I care about ever again. I don't think I could bear losing Kouichi, him being the rock that keeps me grounded. So for now, this is my problem and my burden to bear I glance at the door once more mentally apologizing a thousand times more to him, before breaking the seal on the envelope and looking inside.

AN: Another Cliffy! It's shorter than I hoped but still decent in my opinion. If you're a true fan of Digimon Frontier then you already know who Aguni and Lowe are. *wink* *Wink* . I might not update for a while since I have some 'Real World' problems to take care of but don't worry I'll be back in two-three days tops, also with an update to my other story. Peace! XD


	4. Ch:3 Oh Symbols, What Art Thou?

Takuya's POV:

As soon as I opened the envelope the first thing that popped into my head was: _Wtf?!_ Inside were sheets of eight by eleven sheets of white paper with ancient symbols on them... _How the hell, am I supposed to decode or even understand this, when I don't even know what language its in?!_ I quickly flip through the papers till one symbol catches my eye. It looks just like the symbol my mother had on this locket she always wore... She told me that one day it would be mine and that it stands for Fire... I spent the rest of the few hours I had before school starts carefully checking each page for any other signs of familiar symbols, the only others that stuck out were ones that looked similar to Fire, in the way that they all looked somewhat familiar but i couldn't quite place them. There were nine, and the Fire symbol makes ten. _The fate of whatever, rests on my shoulder I guess, and i can't even understand what i'm supposed to be doing! Lowe's gonna have a field day with this. Mom, Dad... What were you doing? And just what are you trying to tell me?_ The sun had already risen and brightened my yellow painted room. My alarm clock made me jump, when it made itself known flashing _7:05. Great, I spent like three hours wasting my time looking through these notes, only to come up empty handed, so to speak. *sigh* School starts at 8:00, so that gives me about fifty minutes to get ready, eat breakfast get in the car..._ I slip the papers back into the envelope and put it back in my bedside tables drawer_ I really need to find a better hiding place for that_. I get up and make my way to the bathroom, brush my hair/teeth, and wash my face. I return to my room to put on my uniform for school. _Yes I have to wear a skirt, but at least I got mine tailored to be slightly longer than the others._ I go through the hallway and down the stairs where in the kitchen is making breakfast. Good thing to, I can't cook to save my life. Kouichi and Kouji are waiting at the table.

"Oh, you're still here?" Kouji questions nonchalantly.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?!" I mock back.

"Quiet down, you two." scolds. Kouji seems to shrink back, if only just a little and Kouichi gives me a nervous smile. Why is Kouji here, ruining a perfectly happy Wednesday morning with his brooding act, you ask? Well, shortly after the funeral and inheriting millions from my parents I decided to let hold onto it since I didn't want it. She refused of course but I convinced her that it's only fair since she took me in when I had nowhere else to go, especially since she was under waged and didn't have to, she reluctantly excepted and used the money to buy a nicer house in a neighborhood, that just so happens to be right next door to the Minamoto residence. Frankly I blame Kouichi, I just_ know_ he must have had something to do with it. Which brings me to my current predicament.

"So whatcha makin, ? It smells great!" I exclaimed happily while sitting down. No way was I gonna let that grump get in my way of having a good day!

"Oh, just the usual. Eggs sunny-side up with Pancakes and Beacon." She said smiling. Well at least she's happy about this...Her and Mr. had an agreement that it was wrong to split up the twins and that they should each get a chance to meet the other parent. Kouji somewhat forgave his Father and enjoys coming to see his Mother and has also seemed to warm up to his step-mom who I heard had a tough time trying to get Kouji to accept her. As for Kouichi, it's still a little awkward for him to be around his Dad, you can practically taste to tension between them when they're in the same room together. But like Kouji, he seems to get along well with and doesn't seem to hold a grudge against her. I don't think he hates his father, but only cause I strongly believe that Kouichi doesn't have it in him to hate anyone.

We finished eating and piled into the car let me buy for my sixteenth birthday. I was the only one with a license since the twins haven't had they're birthday yet. On the way to school I picked up Tomiki Himi, Tommy is my 'little brother'. After the funeral, I went into some intensive therapy to help me cope with the trauma of what happened to my family, my therapist suggested that I join the 'Adopt a Little Brother' program, which is basically kids in need of role models who are sort of outcasts in their age groups. Tommy already has an older brother, but he's never around and is kind of a jerk, but I chose him because he reminds me of Shinya and had he still been alive, he'd be the same age. After the first year, things got better for him and he finally started to make friends and I got better with the whole 'loosing Shinya' thing. But he still thinks of me as his big sister so I, still having a soft spot for the kid, allowed him to still be apart of my life. Which includes, giving him rides to school.

"Hey, guys!" Tommy cheered. _Someones in a good mood!_

"Hello, Tomoki." The twins said in perfect unison. Though Kouichi was the only one who sounded happy the see him.

"Hey little buddy, whats got you in such a good mood?" I chirped driving off towards the middle school.

"Well..." He trailed off blushing._ Ohhhh~ I see~~._ I thought grinning.

"So, whats her name?" I teased, catching the attention of the occupants in the back. That's right I make them sit in the back seat of _my_ car.

"Wh-what makes you think its a girl?" He asks nervously.

"Because the only things that make boys your age turn that red, are spicy food, porn mags, and girls. More specifically crushes. Since I know you hate spicy food and your not a perv, it has to be a girl you like. So come on... Spill! Who is she?" I finished raising my eyebrow, just as I pulled into the middle school. Tommy quickly unbuckles and rushes out.

"Well, don't wanna be late! See you later!" He yells running off. Face still red.

"Don't think this is over, twerp! I have ways of making you talk, don't forget!" I yelled while reaching over to close the passenger door. I quickly checked the clock before putting the car in Drive. _7:50. Fantastic! I have one more stop to make before school starts, we're so gonna be late..._ The rest of ride was surprisingly quiet, I guess after last time Kouji knows better than to 'Distract the Driver'. We pulled into the Orimoto residence Having only five minutes left to get to school, I honked my horn five times. _Come on Zee! Hurry your butt up!_ Zoe is the only girl friend I have, all the other girls being 'Fake Bitches' and she may look sweet, but she has a 'take nobody's' shit' policy, probably one of the main reasons I like her so much. The downside is she has a huge crush on Kouji, and the asshole actually likes her back! He may be a lot of things, but i'm sure he at least knows how to treat a girl and to be honest, I don't think that anyone else could put up with him like Zoe can. _Finally!_ I think as I see her make her way to the car, wearing the same uniform as me, only she doesn't mind the short skirts.

"Sorry, sorry! My hair straightener is on the fritz, I really need to get a new one!" She complains hopping in the front seat. I practicably floored it, trying to get to school even though we're already late.

"It's okay Zee, I was late for pick up anyway. Ya know, it makes no damn sense to stick the middle school that far away from the high school! I can't wait till Tommys in high school!" I exclaim pulling in to the schools student parking lot.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, how is little Tommy doing?" She asks while we get out of the car and hurry towards the school, the twins not too far behind.

"He's good... Hey did you know, he may have a crush?" I say giggling.

"No way? Really? Molto bene!(Very good!) il piccolo principe è cresciuto!(The little prince has grown up!)" She happily states in her mother tongue.

"Yeah, I think-"

"Well, looky here! The loser brigade's late again. Big surprise though..." Bitch A finishes sarcastically. I give that name to the_ bane_ of my existence because I don't care to remember her real one. _Another reason why I hate all the other girls, because they each have crushes on Kouichi and Kouji, and enjoy taking their jealousy out on us..._

"...Great, its these guys again." I hear Kouji's annoyed voice from behind. This seems to be the only thing we agree on.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious. Now, if ya don't mind we have class to get to, we are late after all." I say pushing past Bitches B and C, the others following my lead, though Kouichi more politely. They flip their hair and storm off, I see from the corner of my eye, though not really caring.

Class was boring as usual but at least it was time for lunch! The only time we got to see JP, since he's a year older then us and there fore has different classes. I went to our usual table, i'm always the first one here. I saw Bitches A, B, and C sneering over here and flipped them off just as Kouichi and Zoe sat down. They had last period together. Finally Kouji came over, JP right behind him.

"Hey, Takky! How's my favorite ass kicking girl! I haven't seen you since, forever!" JP's loud voice practically boomed across the room, like thunder and lightning.

"It's Wednesday, moron. You just saw her yesterday." Kouji stated, always the one to ruin good moods. _Gosh, it's only lunch and he's already had his fill of social interaction._ I saw Zoe kick him from under the table and smirked.

"Apologies your Majesty We weren't aware that having a good time and delightful conversation, were prohibited in your presence. We'll try to be more careful next time." I say with mock sincerity.

"Takuya." Zoe warned, already aware where this was going.

"No no, Takuya! Apologies aren't good enough! We must grovel before him! Grovel!" JP Exclaimed snickering.

"JP!" Zoe shouted.

"You still hungry, with all that sarcasm? Cause I can give you guys a knuckle sandwich!" Kouji growled.

"Kouji!" Zoe scolded.

"Kouichi." I heard Kouichi mumble from beside me and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard I could barley breath. As if that was the straw that broke the camels back, everyone else started laughing as well. Even Kouji let out a few chuckles. _Man, I love you guys so much!_ After we finally quieted down, we went back to eating and playful banter.

When school was over, everyone was talking about trying out this new place they heard about in class. But I was more interested in getting home and working on that code. We made our way to the student parking lot, JP agreed to drive everyone.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kouichi asked me, for like the _hundredth_ time.

"Yeah, if I wanna get better grades then last year, I really need to study for upcoming finals. Not that you guys have anything to worry about." I said with a nervous smile on my face. _I've always been bad at lying to this guy._

"Alright if you're sure..." He trailed off disappointed, but i could also tell he wasn't really buying my excuse and would probably bug me about it later.

"You worry to much, Dorkichi." I said using my old nickname for him. He seemed to smile at that.

"Go, have a good time. You know, if you wanted to go on a date with me you only had to ask." I finished teasing, giggling when his face turned red.

"Yeah, okay." He said, walking over to JP's hummer. As I hopped into my car I could see him watching me and gave him a reassuring smile.

On my way home, I decided that to better understand the symbols i'd have to know what they meant. And where better to learn about the unknown than the library. I parked the car and went inside, strait up to the front desk. Luckily it was after school, so the only people here are students studying for finals.

"Hey, do you...? Have any books on 'Ancient symbols?'" I asked the guy behind the counter, who looked bored and like he couldn't wait to get out of here. He looked up and pointed towards a section in the back.

"Thanks..." I mumbled as I noticed the guy leering at me, on my way there. _Pig!_

Every book I checked had nothing even remotely similar to the symbols back on the papers. I sighed and checked my phone for the time. _5:26. Kouichi should be home soon, so i should go too. took the night shift so we won't be seeing her for a while._ Even with the money, still insisted on working. Only now she wont have to work as much.

When I pulled up to the driveway, I noticed the lights were still off which meant that no one was home. I walked up to the house and pulled out my keys, only to drop them in fright when to women in black walked out of the shadows.

"Don't be afraid Takuya. We're with the organization." The first one said calmly. She seemed to have some soothing kind of aura, that made me relax my shoulders a little.

"Yeah sweetie pie! We're the good guys, ya hear? I of course being the most beautiful of all!" the second finished arrogantly in some kind of western accent._ If I was a cartoon, i'd be sweat-dropping._

"Enough of that Ran. We didn't come here to brag about our looks. Or lack of them." The first one finished smoothly. _Kind of reminds me of Zoe, the way she coolly brushes of arrogant Bitches._

"Your just jealous, Kaze! Not a lot of women can look like me after all!" Ran exclaimed, ignoring the insult. Kaze just sighed.

"So, your names are Kaze and Ran?" I asked bringing they're attention back to me.

"Well actually, my name is Kazuha. But everyone calls me Kaze. It's a sort of nick name, I guess." She said in a monotone voice.

"Because you have a calming aura like the wind?" I noted out loud.

"Ha! So i'm not the only one who notices it." Ran exclaimed, smugly.

"Perhaps, we should continue this inside? Don't worry, Takuya. I made prier arrangement's, your friend will be staying over with his brother tonight." Kaze said. I blinked confused for a second.

"Okay, I guess. Come on in." I say picking up my keys and unlocking the door.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! The 'Real world' activity's took longer than expected. I'll try to update tomorrow too! Peace! XD


	5. Ch:4 Everything's Gonna Be Okay

Kouichi's POV: - Just after Takuya left the school.

_Somethings obviously bothering her. We used to talk about everything, what happened to us? Why doesn't she trust me with the important stuff anymore? ...I'll ask her about it later, when I get home._ We all piled into JP's Hummer, It is big enough to carry all or us after all. _It's a good thing Tommy's brother agreed to pick him up today, because I think Takuya forgot. Lord knows what that girl would do without me._

"Hey you alright, Bro?" Kouji asks from beside me. His brows furrowing in concern.

"I'm fine, you don't need worry about it." I say smiling.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with a certain fiery airhead, we all know and love?" He teased. You see, this is a side not many people get to see of Kouji. He actually has a sense of humor. I couldn't help but blush.

"Maybe... What about you, huh? I know a certain blond, that holds most of your thoughts." I say, teasing back. He tries to hide the blush I just know he has. _Gotcha! Its kind of a twin thing I guess, but we seem to always know what makes the other tick. Though to be fair, I guess i'm kind of obvious. especially considering, me and Takuya already tried dating..._

"Oh no! I won't let you change the subject that easily! You're just as bad as Takuya in that case." He pauses. _Darn Twin mind reading thing!_

"So spill, this isn't your usual mooning that you do over her. This is something else." He says wisely.

"I do not moon over her!" I defend to deaf ears. He just gives me a look. _The same look I give Takuya when i'm not buying her BS. Damn, no fair using my own face against me, oh twin of mine._ I sigh.

"I know you only pretend you don't care. You've noticed it too right? Somethings different about her. Somethings changed... And not just because, you know... I mean recently, shes been weird, secretive. I just..." I stop not really knowing what else to say.

"Maybe she's finally healing and ready to let go? Change isn't always a bad thing Kouichi, I mean it brought us back together right? And now were just like all those other twins, except without all the 'Who's who' drama." He says trying to make a joke. I smiled.

"And maybe she'll finally be ready for you now. I know you've been waiting for that." He finished. Yes, Kouji knows about our break up reasons. But only because I needed some one to talk to after that, who would listen and not judge. And he may not exactly like Takuya, but he doesn't hate her and can understand how we both feel. Which is why he's never brought up the break up in front of her, knowing that it would bring up what happened all those years ago, since Kouji made a silent promise to never discuss that.

"Yeah, maybe..." I trail off thoughtfully.

The rest of the car ride went on quietly besides the occasional bickering between JP and Zoe about which was the right way to get there. When we arrived we had to wait in a long line and it wasn't all that grand as JP led us to believe, but a good time was had by all. On our way to the car my phone ringed.

'Hello?' I answered

_'Is this Kouichi Kimura?'_ Said the voice on the other end.

'Yes, this is he. May I ask who's calling?' I say trying to be polite and act professional even though I was a bit creeped out.

_'I'm an associate of your mothers and was asked to rely a message to you. That she would prefer it if you'd stay with your brother tonight.'_

'Why? Is everything okay? What about Takuya?' I questioned a bit nervously.

_'Nothings wrong and Takuya Kanbara made prier arrangements so you need not worry. Just go home with your brother today. That is all, goodbye.'_ The line ended.

'Wait! You never told me why!' _Oh, forget it! I guess i'm going home with Kouji tonight... Takuya, please be okay._ I caught up with the others.

"What was that all about?" JP questioned.

"I dunno, but I guess i'm staying over with Kouji. That's okay right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Satomi would love to have you over! You know that." He answered _Only it's not Our step-mom i'm worried about... I don't think I can deal with being in the same room as Dad, let alone the house for a whole night._

"Okay, lets just go home then i'm kind of tired and i'll have to get up early tomorrow to get some studying done." I said climbing into the car, the others doing the same.

By the time we got home it was already dark outside. On my way into Kouji's house I could have sworn I noticed to people dressed in black waiting next to my house. But it must have been my imagination, since the next second they were gone. Weird.

Takuya's POV: - Just after the third chapter.

"Uh, welcome! I guess. To my house! ...Yeah I really don't know what else to say." I finish awkwardly.

"You don't need to say anything Takuya." Kaze says smoothly.

"We're merely here to introduce ourselves and let you know that we'll be the ones protecting you from now on. Orders from the higher ups." She finishes.

"What she said! And don'tcha worry, honey! We know it's only been a day since you received the envelope we aren't expecting you to have figured anything out yet." Ran says all loud like.

"Well, thanks. I guess. And I did notice something familiar." I pointed out.

"Did you? Well lets hear it!" Kaze said, her voice taking a more pleasant tone. Ran also seemed interested.

"Well, its this symbol. Ten actually. But only one I knew what it meant, 'Fire'. The others looked similar but I couldn't quite place them..." I trailed off. They shared a look as if they knew something I didn't.

"I see, so not only are they using an ancient and forgotten language, one only they understand. But they are also using the ten great elements in part as well. Fascinating. Could you draw these symbols for me?" She said handing me some paper. I carefully drew each of them and handed it back.

"Yes, these are the symbols alright. I'll need to discuss this with my colleges before proceeding. Thanks very much for this Takuya! You've been a great help." She said smiling.

"Sure... But what do the others mean? You know right?" I asked.

"Next time, sugar. Promise!" Ran said winking. Then they both got up and left, Kaze taking the paper with her. _Well that figures! They get to know what ever they want from me, but never tell me anything in return! Though I can honestly say I was expecting it._

I went to my room and got ready for bed, then just sat by my window watching Kouji's house. _I wonder what Kouichi's doing right now. He seemed a bit upset earlier I hope he isn't still mad._ I sigh and get up and land face first on my bed, snuggling into the covers. I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep. And for the first time, I didn't dream about that day. Instead I dreamt about a warm sunny field filled with many flowers, and a boy with bright blue eyes and a smile on his face. That's when I know that everything's gonna be okay.

AN: A little shorter then I had hoped, but it'll do! I wrote this chapter while eating Lays Dill Pickle Chips! They are my DRUGG! XD Peace my lovely readers!


	6. Ch:5 Or not

Kouichi's POV: Friday - ...

When I got to school, Takuya was a no show. And for the next two years as well. All Mom said on the matter was that she was in good hands. _What does that even mean!?_ I was beyond worried and everyone could see it, but no one commented. What if it has something to do with why she's been so distant? I tried her cell as much as I could... But each time it went strait to voice mail. I did get calls from Tomoki though, in the beginning, he stopped calling on the third day though when my Mother agreed to drive him to school until she got back._ Just what is going on?!_ Before I knew it, we were all seniors, Tommy a sophomore and JP already graduated and going to college. Zoe and Kouji confessed to each other having realized 'Life was short'. They never acted like a couple in front of me though, to spare my feelings. Everyone said I should move on and I even had a few confessions. But I didn't want anyone else. Just Takuya, then there she was. We we're walking out to parking lot and she was just waiting there, by her car._ Just sitting there like nothing happened! Like she didn't just disappear for two years!_ I marched strait up to her.

"Takuya! Where the hell have you been?!" It was like all my frustration was just pouring out. From the break up to the secrets and her being gone. Everything.

"Why didn't you talk to me, huh? Tell me you were leaving! I thought you trusted me?" I pleaded. She just stood there._ Why isn't she saying anything?!_

"I'm sorry but it really isn't any of your business..." She said strait faced. It was like all the emotion had just left her, her eyes were so cold.

"The hell you don't! Out of everyone in the whole world, you owe me an explanation!" I yelled.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Was all she had to say. A flicker of regret passed her eyes, but I was well passed feeling sympathy at this point. The sound of my hand hitting her cheek was the last thing I heard before Kouji finally pulled me away and Zoe started interrogating her next. My eyes never left hers, even as he was pulling me away._ Where did it all go wrong? Just when I thought things were finally working out for us..._

Takuya's POV: Thursday, The day after Kaze and Ran's visit

I woke up this fine Thursday morning, well rested, in my pajamas, and in some creepy old ware house. All and all it seems like it's gonna be goo- _Wait what?!_ I jumped up and looked around at my surroundings, on high alert. I heard some moaning in the distance and ran strait over... Only to find Lowe, hunched over on the floor, looking like Swiss cheese. He had at least five bullet wounds, that I could see. And it looks like he tried to give himself medical attention, until he passed out from the blood loss. He opened his eyes, glazed over. _At least he's not dead..._

"Takuya is that you?" He whispers in a hoarse voice. I snap out of it and decide,_ now_ would be a good time to try and help him out.

"Yeah, it's me." I say while helping him sit up. He turns to face me.

"You need to stop the bleeding." He rasps out.

"What I need to do, is get you to a hospital!" I exclaim. He seems to panic.

"No! No hospitals! We can't risk it-" He breaks off choking and coughing up blood. I pat his back trying to calm him down.

"Okay... So what should I do?" I panic._ I've never done anything like this before!_

"First, stop the bleeding. Then comes the hard part..." He trails off.

"What?" I ask shakily, even though I'm sure I already know the answer.

"I need you to stay calm Takuya. Then I need you to remove the bullets... Everything you need is right here." He says strait faced.

"Are you nuts!? Theres no way I can do that! I have no medical training!" I exclaim panicking.

"I told you to stay calm. And if you don't, I'll die." He seems exasperated. _Manipulative Bastard! I guess I have no choice._

After about five hours of excruciating pain. _More for him, not me._ I was almost done wrapping up his wounds, having already disinfected them after removing the bullets.

"Hey, can I ask something? It's kind of important..." I say.

"What is it?" He answers, already back to his Jackass self.

"Where the hell am I? And why did you take me here?!" I shout right in his ear making him flinch, I note with satisfaction. He sighs.

"There's a traitor in the organization... I didn't get a good look at them. They shot me because I had discovered someone sending classified information to our enemies. And before I could get to know who, they decided to take me out..." He paused.

"Okay... But what does this have to do with me?" I asked concerned.

"Your location has been compromised. Our enemies now know that you are the key to your parents research and that you're holding on to it. Don't worry, I grabbed it from your bedside table drawer. You should really find a better hiding place for that." He joked as if trying to lighten the mood. _My thoughts exactly._ I think rolling my eyes.

"Wait! What about my friends and ! Kouichi!" I panicked yet again.

"They're safe for now. And since I have no idea who the traitor is, we shouldn't contact anyone in the organization." He says.

"Not even Aguni? He is my godfather..." I ask.

"Especially not that guy. He's the last thing I need right now." He states, with a grumpy look.

"How, do I know I can trust you?" I ask skeptically.

"Well you're alive, aren't you?" He responds.

"From what I understand, you need me alive! Besides in your condition there's not really much you can-" I suddenly find my self back on the floor, Lowe towering over me and the same surgical knife I used to remove his bullets, pressed to my throat. I gulped and my heart dropped somewhere in my stomach.

"Don't underestimate you're opponent." He says stoically, his eyes narrowed.

"Noted." I say, when I find my voice again. He slowly lets me up, his hand catching my cheek. He seems lost in his own little world his thumb rubbing my lips.

"You look so much like your Mother." He murmurs. And for a while we just sit there in silence. He finally pulls away and backs up a bit.

"D-Do you know anything about those symbols?" I ask, trying to distract myself from what just happened, after it popped into my head.

"What symbols?" He asked.

"You know, the ones that Kaze took. One of them was 'Fire'...?" I say. He looks surprised.

"I think I may know what you're talking about. The ten of us, the organizations most elite, were each given a symbol, similar to ancient ones, as well as our own team of researchers. Each being the embodiment of one of the great elements... I'm not surprised you know 'Fire', seeing as that was Aguni's and your parents worked under him... Where did you see them?" He finishes asking.

"In they're research, I guess." I say, shocked with this new development.

"...Perhaps they were trying to tell you something about us. Maybe who the traitor is! This could be why they were killed in the first place... After all, not many people knew you could decode they're research and with them gone, no one would be able to." He says, seeming troubled.

"What should we do now?" I ask, somewhat angry at hearing that.

"Now, you go to school. You're already three hours late and I brought you're car here." He says.

"Did you get blood all over it? And how the hell am I supposed to just leave, after hearing that?!" I shout angrily. He sighs.

"We don't have time for that! Right now you're main priority is to make sure no one worries! When you get home tell 'It's Time', she'll understand what you're talking about. Though she only knows why, not what and where." He says. Suddenly the reality of what has to happen starts sinking in.

"How long will I be gone?" I ask brokenly.

"Just enough for us to decode this research and prepare you for this war. You really need to learn to defend your self. Come back here before midnight, I won't wait for you any later, we need to keep moving. By now, whoever the traitor is, is making me the traitor. And this place wont be kept secret for long. Now go! We have a lot of work ahead of us. And know that if you choose not to come back, I can't guaranty the safety of everyone you know. The longer your away, the safer they'll be, until you learn to protect them." He says like it's final.

"You're barely, giving me anytime to prepare! How am I supposed to deal with all this!" I say finally crying, unable to hold it in.

"You're going to have to, damnit! The weakhearted don't survive long in this world!" He yells, startling me while I'm still crying. He softens up a bit.

"If you block your emotions, it gets easier. I'm sorry to drop this on your plate right now, I did hope to wait until you were eighteen..." He trails off. I wipe my tears.

"I'll do it. I'm the only one who can right?" I smile sadly. Seeing Lowe standing there somewhat pitifully wrapped up in bandages from getting shot with a gun. I realized that there were worse things that could happen and I wasn't the only one effected by this. I walk over to the entrance and notice he brought me clothes. I take them with me to my car and don't look back. My decision already has been made, there_ is_ _no_ going back.

AN: Woahhhh! Sorry for that wait folks! I had some 'Family issues' to deal with. -_-; ...Anyway, tomorrow i'll upload chapter six, and chapter four of my CL story. Chapter six will continue where this one left off, we won't be getting back to the two year time skip for a while... Toodles! XD


End file.
